


Pale Jester (gift for chipper-smol)

by Ausomerus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gift for chipper-smol on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: The two times the Pale Jester felt someone was familiar.
Relationships: Grimm & The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Pale Jester (gift for chipper-smol)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChipperSmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperSmol/gifts).



Grimm walked with the Pale Jester into the City. There were flames that needed to be gathered there, regardless of how damp it was. The duo walked by a memorial to the Hollow Knight, who had been locked away in the Black Egg for quite some time, before being freed. The Pale Jester looked at the figure before him.

A sense of familiarity pulled at the back of his mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a sense of familiarity that had embedded itself into his mind. He looked back at Grimm.

“I feel as though I know the figure depicted here. Just a sense of familiarity, though.”

Grimm smiled.

“Maybe you’ve seen them in town before? They live with their siblings in the town.”

Pale Jester nodded.

“That must be it. Should we get the flame?”

Grimm nodded, leading the jester further into the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Pale Jester walked out of the Grimm Troupe’s tent. It had been quite a long day collecting flames and performing. He tumbled to the ground as he bumped into another bug. He quickly jumped to his feet and helped the bug up. That pesky feeling of familiarity once again prickled at the back of his mind.  _ Why do I feel like I know this bug? Like I know them from more than just from the memorial? _ He exclaimed in surprise.

“You’re the Hollow Knight! I saw the memorial in the City of Tears a couple days ago that was built for you.”

The Hollow Knight pointed to their cloak, then dusted it off with their remaining arm.

The Pale Jester chuckled slightly.

“Oh, my costume? It’ll be fine. It wouldn’t be the first time it's gotten dirty.”

The Hollow Knight nodded in response before walking away from him. The feeling of familiarity continued to make itself known for a bit longer.


End file.
